Full Moon
by Lexxy2793
Summary: How a princess of two worlds can either cause war, or end it imprintees will not be the same
1. Chapter 1

It was a drizzly day in Forks, Washington. It didn't feel or look like raindrops, more of a mist falling from the sky. It covered everything in a thin blanket of water. The sky was a light grey, much lighter than what the town usually deals with, and this seemed to make the day feel bright. The meadow was awash with vibrant colours, from the lush greens of the grasses and ferns to the pinks and yellows of the foxgloves and buttercups.

There was a prominent rock in the middle of the colour, turning black as it becomes saturated. There was a pair of pale lovers sitting on top of it, overlooking the meadow. They were so pale that they looked like they were glowing, if the sun was out they would be glittering. Their brown hair was soaking from the mist. His hair was sticking to his forehead and hers was hanging limp, but the pair didn't care. Little beads of water trickled down their foreheads to fall on perfect lashes. Happiness danced around in their golden eyes. Her make-up was withstanding the rain, there was no mascara sliding and no bleeding on her lips, even with the couples kissing. Her dress was stuck to her and the rock and his top was clingy to his body. His jeans had changed to a dark blue with the water. Their fingers were entwined together as they held hands. They occasionally rested their foreheads together as they quietly chatted. Anyone could tell these two were in love.

Laughter filled the meadow. Another couple were enjoying the rain. The pair reminded most people of the ying yang symbol. She was as pale as her parents who were sitting on the rock, he was tanned. His jeans were torn and frayed and he was topless, which showed his muscles and tribal tattoos. She was wearing the same dress as her mother, which flowed as she ran, even though it was soaking wet. This pair of lovers were running through the flowers, spraying water off their petals as they went. He would catch her and twirl her in the air as she squealed, water surrounding them as it flew off the hem of her dress. Love radiated off them.

This was the scene that greeted three strangers to the area. The meadow is a little patch of paradise in the middle of a pine forest. They stood like statues, water trickling down their bodies and clothes. The two men had the same tanned skin as the one in the meadow whereas the woman was pale skinned. They watched the people in-front of them with disgust on their faces and anger building inside of them. How could these people be together, happy and in love. It was unnatural and something that should be destroyed. The wind changed suddenly. All frolicking stopped, and it went deadly silent. All they saw was the spray of water from the flick of leather coats before the strangers were gone.

"Renesme, come here." Edward called his daughter who quickly ran to be at her fathers side. A loud snarl cracked through the meadow air and a brown wolf appeared. Alarm was in its eyes. The woman ran to her daughters side also.

"Who was that Edward?" Bella asked her husband as she cuddled her daughter. He shook his head in bewilderment.

"I have no idea. Stay here a minute." In a flash, him and the wolf were standing where the strangers just were. He knelt down to look at the ground. Due to the rain, footsteps were left. He could see two sets of deeper prints which he believed were male, and a set of heeled boots which led him to believe that they belonged to a woman. _Two males and a female._ Edward read Jacobs telepathic message. _I tracked a bit but they are long gone. I'm not sure what they are, they certainly weren't running like humans, their strides were far too big. _Edward nodded, his thoughts racing. So many people want to tear the Cullen coven apart and to either take or kill his daughter, do they have a new enemy? They ran back to join their family. _I don't recognise their scents. _Edward relayed the message to his girls. Concern flashed in Bella's eyes.

"Let's get back, I want to talk to Carlisle about this." He kissed his daughters cheek and lifted her to sit on her mates back. "Jacob get her home please." Even though he was strong enough to carry her home quickly, he knew Jacob would want to have her with him and Edward knew that she was in safe hands. The wolf nodded and off they all ran into the pine trees in the opposite direction of the strangers, quickly and quietly.

They arrived at the house of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The faded white house looks modern, but in reality it was over 100 years old. It was a gorgeous house set next to the Calawah river. Esme loved the river so much that the southern wall of the house was mostly made of glass so that she can see the views from any level on the three storey house. Her favourite time of year was spring. Every year the same couple of swans made a magnificent nest in the garden. The nest was that big that a few pairings of ducks would camp on the edges. The swans don't seem to mind and she would often sit on a chair in the garden and watch the ducklings playing with the signets. She was an old classy woman. Obviously she didn't look old being a vampire, she actually looked 26, but her style was of an older generation. She took pride in her appearance. She didn't have a 'human' job so had plenty of time to perfect herself and was always researching music and instruments or new ways to decorate and renovate houses. These were her two passions in life, and she enjoyed sharing them with her adopted children Edward and Alice.

Her husband and leader of the Cullen coven was Carlisle. He was a handsome looking 23 year old doctor in the human world. His history as a human is what had forged his vampire life, and that of his family. His father used to hunt what he became. Carlisle would join his father in these hunts for vampires and witches, of course there were mistakes made along the way but he felt deep down that he was protecting the humans. When his father died he continued his work until a fateful night when he was attacked and left for dead. Carlisle just remembers the pain that he took as silently as he could due to feeling disgusted in what he now was. Those first few days were hard for him, but he didn't touch a drop of human blood. He eventually found a deer and once he had drained it, he realised that he could survive without harming humans. Over his 370 approximate years as a vampire, he had honed his skills at repressing his urges for human blood, and as the years have progressed so has science and medicine. Even when he was at the Volturi he was learning new things which has made him very valuable to any modern hospital.

Along with their other children, they greeted their family with worried faces. They knew something was wrong when Renesme was astride Jacob.

"What's happened?" Esme asked as she threw some clothes to Jacob.

"Some people saw us at the meadow. When we picked up their scent they left before we picked them out of the trees." Edward told the room.

"I didn't recognise their scent either." Jacob chimed in as he dressed.

"It's rare to have a human up here this early in the year, it's too wet and cold to climb safely." Esme thought out loud as she used vampire speed to grab some towels so they could dry their hair. Jacob shook his head.

"They didn't smell human, and their tracks weren't like them either. I couldn't pinpoint what they were to be honest, I just know it's not someone we have come across before."

"I know we are due a check in with the Volturi, could it have been them?" He asked his son. "I know they added plenty of fresh blood into the ranks recently so they may be unknown to us." Carlisle carried on before waiting for an answer. He walked away, his face showing that he was clearly in thought. Emmett looked at the faces of his family and could feel the tension in the room. Anger bubbled inside of him that his family was once again being put through stress and danger and he would be damned if the Volturi would win this time. He pushed the anger down and tried to make light of the situation.

"It's strange that you weren't repulsed though if they were vampires. Have we softened you?" He joked as he playfully punched the mans arm. This didn't bring the reaction he wanted, instead it gained him a death glare from the shifter.

"This isn't time for jokes man, could we be in danger?" Jacob snapped at him. Carlisle took an unnecessary breath as he turned to look at his family.

"I will put out some feelers, I still have a few loyal friends in the Volturi. I would feel better if you guys moved out of the cottage and came here for a while, until I can get some answers." His voice spoke with authority, enough for the family to know that this was the plan and it was going to happen with no arguments. The good thing that was installed into this specific Cullen house was that there were steel shutters so they could protect the human family members and Renesme whilst the rest protected from the outside.

"Jacob, relay this to your pack and invite your father into our home and protection if he feels the need." Jacob nodded, and after kissing his girlfriend goodbye, and then on her forehead for protection, he left without a sound. "Tell the Uley pack also." Carlisle added as he shut the door.

The house feel deathly silent to everyone in the house except to Edward. He heard everyone's thoughts hit him all at once. He couldn't really concentrate on anyone's thoughts in particular because so many were going through their minds. Jasper was becoming uncomfortable as he was hit with their emotions. He tried to send out calming emotions but it seemed nothing could get through the alarm with the situation.

"Jasper, would you mind if you joined me in collecting some things from the house?" His brother nodded to him, glad he would be leaving the house. "Bella, Rosalie, please keep my daughter safe." Both women nodded and turned to the kitchen to rustle something up to eat for her. Another worried look went around the remaining family members once the men had left.

Authors note: Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you can spare a moment to leave a review. I am also looking for a beta reader to check the rest before I post them. Message me if you're interested. Hope you've all had a great Christmas (if you celebrate it) and have a safe and merry new year. Lexxy x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

There was a joyous atmosphere at the Uley household. In and around on the property were a bunch of 5 men and 7 teenagers. There was loud belly laughter from the men as they joked around and clinking their beer bottles together. They were around the porch area so that they could keep an eye on the barbeque that was in full swing. Due to the rain they had to move it under the porch so they could keep it alight. On the grass in the garden, shouting came from the teens. They were happy in their denim shorts wrestling each other. Each was in some way covered in mud, and bruises were starting to form on some of them. The rain was washing away any blood that appeared. It was an amazing surprise that you could hear the two women at all over the noise, but they were used to their men and their kind so has learnt how to make them shut up when needed. The smells wafting from the house and the smoke from the barbecue covered up the scent from the strangers as they approached. The men became aware of an issue forming when growls came from the teens. They looked over to see most of them struggling to not phase on the spot. They turned to see what had caught their attention.

Three figures were standing in the middle of the gravel drive.

"Tell your young ones to back down before someone gets hurt." The bigger male shouted. Sam put his beer down and walked up to the three whilst waving his hand to tell them to calm down. The last thing he needed was one of them to phase and attack when he didn't know who these were or what they were up against.

The bigger male was stood in the middle. He was easily over 6foot tall and was a very broad man. His features on his face looked like he was chiselled out of brown clay. His eyes were jet black, yet a light danced in them. His lashes were so thick that many women would be jealous of. His black hair was flattened due to the rain, which dripped down his face and onto his leather jacket. What was a grey shirt was struggling against his chest. A pair of motorbike leather trousers and riding boots finished him off. The second male was much like the first. He was a tiny bit smaller that his Alpha but had the same build. He also was in riding leathers. This explained the big deep set prints that the vampires had found. Pauls attention was piqued by the woman as he followed his Alpha in case back up was needed.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Paul replied.

"Well I would assume it would be your problem too, having their kind living on your land." Sams mind quickly raced as he studied the man in front of him. He couldn't put his finger on what this man was. He could tell from the strain of his clothes that he had muscles under his clothes, and looked like he could handle himself. He didn't look like a shifter but he wasn't human either. His mind stopped on the vampires, and kept his surprise to himself at how this man would know what they are.

"There is a treaty in place which means we can not act unless there is a human in danger, or they have been hurt."

"Well you haven't been paying attention then, have you? The child shows that the treaty is void," he paused and smirked. "Or is it because one of your own is with them?" He walked up to Sam with the smirk still firmly in place until their noses were practically touching. Again Sam kept his thoughts in his mind and made sure that nothing showed on his face. They clearly knew that they were shifters also, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable, this man knew too much about the situation for this to be a good thing. Everyone recognised that this was an act of dominance and the air around the property changed from laid back to being charged with tension, ready to explode at any spark.

"He doesn't belong to us." Paul snapped as he stepped closer, he was not about to let these three get one up on his pack. They may have a fair few young pups but they could still put up a good fight. The challenger didn't retreat, just turned his head to look at Paul.

"It's almost unheard of to have two packs in the same area," he returned his gaze back to the man in-front of him. "You not a good enough Alpha to keep them in place?" Sam could tell it was a taunt to see how he would react and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of starting a fight so replied with his own smirk as he walked away.

"Get off my property, we aren't looking for trouble.." It was then that Emily came out of the house.

"Who are your friends? We've got plenty of food to feed some more mouths," she happily chirped as she placed some more food next to the barbeque ready to be cooked. Confusion crossed her face as her fiance walked up to her, his face made of stone.

"They're just leaving," he picked his beer back up and turned to face them. The boys had come to the front of the house and the men had made their way to the sides. If a fight was to break out then they were ready to defend and attack, whichever was needed.

Out of the silence, the woman tutted and shook her head.

"I'm sorry for my brothers poor manners, you know what these men are like." She turned to the males who crossed their arms. She walked up to meet Emily as she was approaching them and the girls shook hands. Paul couldn't help but watch her as Emily approached her. She had black hair which was pulled into a bun, held by red chopsticks. Her face was chiselled just like the men but was pure white. He was drawn to her eyes first, they were a clear topaz blue and were framed by glistening beads of water on her lashes. She wore a lipstick the same shade as the chopsticks in her hair, and he couldn't help but notice how plump they were. Beads of water trickled down her collar bones and down her cleavage. Under her long leather jacket she wore a corset top. Her waist was pulled in by a black corset and white and red fabric covered her breasts which he unintentionally watched rise and fall as she breathed. Unlike her counterparts, she was wearing tight jeans that hugged her hips. Black ankle boots finished her look off. Paul heart race quickened.

"My name is Leo, and here is my brother Orion and his second Apollo."

"I'm Emily and I gather you know my fiancée Sam. This is Paul, his second." Paul just raised his eyebrows as she turned her gaze upon him. Something was bubbling deep down inside of him. They released their hands and stood comfortably compared to the men around them.

"Well it seems like we will be doing the talking from now on. We have some important business to deal with." Emily looked up in slight alarm. Leo quickly sized the woman who stood before her up. She had lovely copper skin and a head of luscious black hair. One side of her face was beautiful which was a stark contrast to her other side. She had three deep scars down her face, and looked like it scarred down her arm also. It pulled her eye down and the side of her mouth.

"Oh I'm not part of the pack, I'm just an imprintee." Leo smiled but Emily saw something flash in her eyes. Before she could stop the woman, she felt a coldness on her face.

"I assumed these were a trophy of a glorious victory." Leo knew damn well that this woman wasn't a shifter, she would have healed with a lot less scarring. She just wanted to see what would happen.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. Instead of a copper face, Leo was touching black fur. Her hand was vibrating due to the wolfs growling. She brought her hand down and turned to survey the scene around her. They were surrounded by wolves, all different colours and sizes, each one with their hackles up and growling like rabid dogs. Their freshly transformed bodies steamed in the rain. Shifters really were hot bodied.

"Well I think we have overstayed our welcome boys," she said to her brother before turning back to the black wolf. "We shall revisit this another time when you aren't as emotional," she smirked before turning her back and walking back down the drive. She stopped at the dark grey wolf that was snarling at her brother and stroked under his chin. "Your such a big scary pup aren't you," she said mockingly before walking away laughing. Pauls chest tightened as he watched her leave through wolf eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It didn't take long for Edward and Jasper to get to the cottage in the woods. It truly was a surreal sight, like something out of a fairy tale such as the witches house in Hansel and Gretel. It was a smallish cottage that was in the middle of a clearing. A stone path leads up to the front door. The grounds were filled with the same foxgloves and buttercups of the meadow. The outside of the house was grey with thread like green vines winding their way over the stone and onto the roof. There were buds forming ready to bloom into honeysuckle and roses when the spring arrived in full force. They walked up to the arched wooden door. Looking at the property now, you wouldn't think it was 100 years old. Edward still gets amazed to call this little bubble of paradise home and Jasper swells with pride at what his mother and mate can do together.

"They truly are a force to be reckoned with when it comes to renovation and style." Edward replied to his brothers thoughts.

They entered into the open plan living room and kitchen. It wasn't as big as the room in Carlisle's house but it appealed to Bella more that way. It was cosy and romantic in a way. The fire was smoking as the last of the fire wood burned away to ash. It was a bit chilly this morning so Renesme put the fire on and sat reading in front of the flames before their trip to the meadow. Edward went into his bedroom to collect some items for them. He grabbed a bag from the closet and turned round to a sea of clothes. He had a few sections for his clothes and the rest were his wife's, thanks to his sister. Alice truly was a fashion nut, and had expensive taste for clothing. He knew deep down that Bella would be happy with plain Jane jeans and shirts but she wore them to make her sister in law happy. He grabbed enough clothes for them both and after grabbing another bag went towards his daughters room.

He stopped at the door after seeing his brother standing next to the window, looking out at the trees that were lining the clearing. Waves of thought hit him one after another and it surprised him. Him and Alice had found each other at a important time in life for Jasper. He'd been a soldier of death for so many years during the southern wars that he didn't really know what love was. It took a long time for him to realise what that emotion was, and even longer to let his little psychic pixie know his inner most feelings. Edward thought that he told his mate everything, that was until he read his brothers thoughts now as he was watching the breeze in the leaves. He was feeling jealousy towards Edward and Bella. Out of all the family they knew that it was Rosalie and Emmett that wanted children but since he had been watching Renesme grow up, he wished so hard that he and Alice could have had the chance to have children.

Edward composed himself and entered his daughters room. Jasper straightened himself up and acted like his brother hadn't been there to read his thoughts.

"I see Alice is rubbing off on my niece too." He joked as he helped Edward pack some clothes.

"Is there anyone who she doesn't corrupt." They chuckled as they went back into the kitchen. Edward went to the bathroom to collect a few of his girls favourite toiletries and after depositing them into the bags of clothing, he joined his brother in his hidden mini garden.

They sat on the wooden chairs in silence for a few minutes before Jasper took an unneeded sigh.

"You not going to say anything?" He turned to his copper haired brother.

"What is there to say Jasper?" Edward shrugged and rested his interlaced hands on his stomach, waiting for his brother to talk.

"Please don't tell Alice," he pleaded with his brother. "I wouldn't know how to say these things."

"How do you know that she hasn't seen this conversation?

"She hasn't brought it up so I assume she hasn't. Please don't judge me brother for my feelings. I love you all."

"We love you too Jasper, I know there's no malice behind your feelings."

"I don't even know where these feelings have come from. I didn't feel like this when Emmett was looking at options." He fell silent as he watched the little waterfall of the pond that they were sat next to. "I enjoy seeing Renesme grow up. All her little quirks, the way she has you wrapped round her little finger. The way it brings out a new side to Bella when they have their arguments. Seeing her happy with Jacob and how his role has gone from protective friend to protective soon to be husband. It seems like only yesterday that there was a crib in the room," he laughed as a memory flashed in his mind and Edward chuckled too as he watched it. They originally had a lovely white wooden crib that lasted literally a few hours. Renesme was a very strong baby and they ended up making a new one out of iron.

"I know how you feel Jasper, and I'm sorry that none of you can ever have the chance of naturally getting it." Jasper sniffed and stood to leave. Edward stood and grasped his brother to him. It was rare for Jasper to say his feelings and it touched Edward dearly. They pulled apart and after a nod of acknowledgement they left to return to Carlisle's house. Alice smiled, thankful that he had opened up at last about his feelings. She had seen this conversation play out in her mind in numerous ways before and was happy that it was this one that had come true.

Jacob and Seth arrived to the Uley household to find a field full of snarling wolves. Before they themselves could phase, the Uley shifter pack phased one by one until they were all in human form. They ran to grab clothes before they began shouting at each other. Jacob and Seth looked around in disbelief until the scent hit Jacobs nose. It was the same as from the meadow.

"What do you want Black?" Sam came out to meet them.

"I came to have a talk with you." Sam shook his head and let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'm guessing you've already met the three that were just here." Jacob shook his head and made his way up to the porch. With the excitement and adrenaline over, the younger ones tucked into the food. Seth noticed that Emily looked extremely rattled so helped her out in the house.

"We had a quick glance of their coats as they turned and left, we didn't actually see them." Sam took Jacob into the kitchen and grabbed them a beer from the fridge. He went over to his partner and grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Get off Sam, I'm fine." She tried to swat him away so he gave up and kissed her on her forehead before re leading Jacob out of the house. Even though there was so much history between the two packs, and not all good, they were still friends. They took a seat on the bench next to the barbecue. At least the rain has stopped they thought.

"Do you or they," Jacob knew he meant the Cullen's. "Know who these people were?"

"I'm afraid not. Carlisle will be contacting his friends at the Volturi to see if it's them."

"This is all your fault, they even said so. I really don't think that they are vampires, they are horrified that you are being best buds with them." Paul joined them at the table. He felt extremely grouchy and a certain female kept wandering into his mind. _"Your such a big scary pup aren't you"_ Her voice floated around as he watched her fine figure walk away. He shook it off, for now.

"Easy Paul, they don't seem friendly to any of us." he turned back to Jacob. "I'm not happy that the Volturi will be back."

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't choose this. You know what its like with imprinting." Indeed Sam did know what Jacob was on about. He originally was with Emily's cousin, in fact they were to be married, until he met Emily.

"Lets not discuss that, we don't need it bringing up again."

"You chose to leave us. You chose to live with them and from what I can gather, it's your relationship that has caused these people to turn up."

"Paul seriously, ENOUGH!" Paul crossed his arms and huffed. "You seriously can't ask this of us Jacob because he does have a point. Now that you have told me that they will be coming back, we will have enough on ours plates protecting the surrounding towns."

"I understand that Sam, I really do but we don't know what we are dealing with. It's not about just protecting Renesme this time, it's protecting my family too. I'm going to see if Dad will move in temporarily with Carlisle."

The table fell silent as Jared approached them. He looked concerned.

"It must have rattled them enough to want to pull Billy with them. They didn't do that when they were here last, your pack just did more patrols." He turned to watch his wife Kim lay out yet more food for the ravenous teens. She smiled at him as she stood and rubbed her swollen stomach. He smiled back and turned to his Alpha. "Should we protect ourselves as we don't know any more about them than they do." Sam had followed his eyes and knew what he was getting at.

"We won't fight for you Jacob, but if you father doesn't want to stay there my door is open as always if he feels the need." Jacob nodded and got up to leave. "We will protect our own. I would like to hope that any new information gets passed to us, and when you know you are receiving visitors. You may not honour the treaty but we do."

"Of course Sam, I am your brother and friend, not your enemy."

"That is disputable." The Black pack members knew it was time to leave so after a few quick byes they made their way to Billy Blacks house.

Paul walked off from the rest of his pack to think. He had so many emotions building inside of him. The main one was anger. Ever since Jacob had fallen under Bella's spell, nothing but trouble had come of it. Him finding out that he was a shifter, having to fall under someone's orders. His rage soon becoming an issue for everyone around him as he would explode over the smallest of things. The amount of trouble that has been brought to these lands due to the birth of that monster child. The men from earlier were right, it shouldn't be allowed to happen. The woman as she played with his chin fur. Her blue eyes felt like she was seeing straight into him, her smirk as she did so. The laughter as she walked away. _"Your such a big scary pup aren't you" _rang through his head again. He will show her what a big scary 'pup' he truly was one day. He tried to shake her out of his mind as he turned back to get some food before there would be none left.


End file.
